


after the train station

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [36]
Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: Prompt: Little Women (2019), Jo/Bhaer, constructive criticism
Relationships: Friedrich Bhaer/Josephine March
Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713
Kudos: 23





	after the train station

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirazel/gifts).



> Not three sentence.

"I understand what you were trying to say," Jo said. "Not at first, not then, clearly, but eventually."

She and Fritz, as Jo now could freely call him, were taking a leisurely stroll back home, still under the same umbrella. Meg and Amy waved enthusiastically at them as the carriage rolled past.

"Everything you said had its truth," Jo continued, "and that was why I reacted so poorly; it also frightened me that for the first time, someone had such clear insight into my soul. It was Beth, who eventually helped me recognise the heartfelt intentions of your words, even if I never did tell her about our conversation. I have written a new novel - will you read it?"

Fritz paused, turned and took Jo's hand from the crook of his arm, and raised it to his lips for a kiss. "Jo, dear Jo, of course I will. And because you are so dear to me, once again I promise I would only would ever give you my true, honest opinion."

"I would expect nothing less."


End file.
